


Longing

by twinaquapisces



Series: Is This Love? [1]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Movie: Lost Boys (1987), My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinaquapisces/pseuds/twinaquapisces
Summary: Back in our alcove again. I'm against the wall and he's above me. I open my mouth for him. Ready. Willing. My eyes flutter slightly as he enters my mouth. I'm practically drooling already. Fuck. I'd be lying if I said i didn't enjoy these little excursions of ours. I also know he'd be lying if he were to say he did.(Or Marko has some trouble getting off and Paul decideds to help a brother out)





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to accompany another piece I am working on as a teaser of sorts. I hope you enjoy my trash mates 😊

Longing

Paul's POV

Back in our alcove again. I'm against the wall and he's above me. I open my mouth for him. Ready. Willing. My eyes flutter slightly as he enters my mouth. I'm practically drooling already. Fuck. I'd be lying if I said i didn't enjoy these little excursions of ours. I also know he'd be lying if he were to say he did. I feel my head leave the wall a fraction of an inch as he pulls out before slamming back again. I remember the first time he took me against the wall. He once even had me bend over backwards just to see how far down my throat he could go. Harder. Deeper. And Fuck me, I loved it. I even recall the first time we ever did this. Back when it all began.

 

························

I watched as Marko disappeared into one of the farther off alcoves deep within the cave. I noticed how he looked somewhat strained. I'm fairly certain I saw his hand reaching to unbuckle his chaps before he vanished from sight. I'm not entirely sure why I decided to follow him, and I can't say I'm any better for it, but I did. I stood back out of sight as Marko reached his hand past his unzipped jeans and out of sight. I looked on, my ears perking at the low groan that came from deep in his throat. As well as the unsatisfied growl that came rumbling after. I'm not sure how, but I understood. Marko needed help.

I took a tentative step towards my brother. His eyes snapped up to look at me sharply. I made my way up to him. His hand had stilled as his eyes followed my movements. I looked into his eyes, drinking in the feral need for release. I watched him narrow his eyes as I knelt before him. Then as they widened when I took him into my mouth. I watched him as I moved slowly. Sucking. Licking. I saw when his lids dropped and his eyes grew dark. I hummed a low moan around him as his lips pulled up into an animalistic sneer. I felt as his hands latched into my hair and his hips jerked forward. I choked back the tears as he pulled my head towards him every time he thrust into my mouth. I sat there on my knees, arms limp at my sides, as he pounded his pelvis into my face. I let him. Faster. Rougher. Fuck. I loved it. I watched through half lidded, tear hazed eyes as his teeth clenched. He growled, low and guttural as he found his release deep within my throat. I swallowed every bit as he removed himself from my mouth. He tucked himself back into his pants, zipped his jeans, buckled his chaps, and walked away. Never sparing me a backwards glance. I stayed there for a while longer to take care of my own arousal. Knowing only too well that wanting, hoping, for more was wrong on multiple levels.

 

························

Every time Marko would make his way back to this alcove I would follow shortly after. It was always when we stalked anyone he found particularly attractive. I hated that those pathetic weaklings could get him so aroused, but I loved helping him find release. I loved the way he could look so soft and angelic, and yet be so rough. I loved the way he growled and sneered as he pounded into my mouth. I loved watching his face. It hurt to see the way he looked down at me with disgust. Disgust in that I let him repeatedly fuck my face. Disgust at himself that he was doing it. I loved how he got more aggressive every time he actually thought about what he was doing. I loved that he has needed this more often lately. Just as much as I hated that a piece of food was getting him all worked up. I knew though, that after he was done he would leave. I would stay to take care of myself. Then, when all four of us were together again Marko would act as if we had never done anything. Laughing and joking as I played along. Wishing. Wanting. Hoping for more. He's been going out on his own lately. Coming back and going straight for the alcove. I hate that I don't know what it is that keeps him going back out for more. Yet, I love it when he returns to pound my head into the stone wall with every aggravated thrust. I love helping Marko find his much needed release. I only wish I were the one to cause such a need to arise in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this or have any tips or constructive criticisms please let me know. I am more than happy for feedback on my work. 
> 
> I have posted this to other fanfiction sites, several months ago, when i originally wrote it. Just to be clear if anyone read it before, I'm not stealing my own work. I just forgot to post it on ao3 back then and I only remembered now because I finally found new inspiration for the accompanying fic. So the first chapter of that should be up soon as well! 😊


End file.
